Puede que sí
by Nhoa
Summary: Porque con aquel 'Puede que sí' se dejaron entrever muchas cosas, y no iban a quedar así como así. Captain Swan. Spoilers tercera temporada. Continuación de la historia. Espero que os guste :)
1. Pesadillas

Aquí el Captain Swan prometido. Que lo disfrutéis :)

* * *

><p>''Puede que sí''<p>

Esa era la frase en la que Emma no podía dejar de pensar. No se trataba sólo de la frase, por supuesto. Habían contribuido el tono de Garfio, su trago a la botella de ron con esa pose suya de desganada suficiencia y la mirada que le había dedicado de reojo mientras pasaba por su lado. Al recordarla, aún le daban escalofríos. Cruda, desafiante, descarada, _intensa. _Quizás demasiado. Gracias al cielo, había podido marcharse antes de que- o al menos, eso esperaba- su turbación se le reflejara en la cara. Más tarde, aún había sentido unos ojos taladrándola desde atrás. _Como queriendo atravesarla. _En cuanto pudo echar un vistazo disimulado confirmó lo que ya sabía. Él la seguía mirando, tan fijamente que no sabía cómo nadie se daba cuenta. Nadie excepto ella, por supuesto.

En aquel momento, Garfio sonrió de lado, sin dejar de mirarla. Emma giró la cara hacia delante, bruscamente. ''Henry'', se dijo, y continuó avanzando entre la espesura de la Selva Oscura. Habían seguido el mapa al pie de la letra, en una nueva dirección hacia un nuevo campamento, combinándolo con las explicaciones del pirata acerca de senderos y caminos que no se debían seguir, pero había un pequeño problema; el dibujo se desvanecía, cada vez más, y pronto tan sólo sería un pedazo de pergamino. Sospechaba que se debía al hecho de que Regina hubiera usado la magia y así quebrantado las normas, pero ello no dejaba de frustrarla. Necesitaban encontrar a Henry antes de que desapareciera del todo y, además de que el asentamiento pronto cambiaría de lugar, la predicción de Pan apremiaba.

Se había atrevido a confesarlo a Mary Margaret, mas ésta no se había mostrado en exceso preocupada, excepto, claro está, por el hecho de que Pan se le había aparecido de la nada, cerca del campamento. Aquello sí la había asustado. Ahora, insistía en dormir siempre todos juntos y en explorar por parejas, para que no sucediera de nuevo.

-El bien siempre triunfa, Emma- Había recitado, cogiéndola de la mano- Tenlo presente.

Pero Emma no conseguía convencerse de ello, por mucho que fuera lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos. No era capaz de creer en los finales felices, en el todo saldrá bien y todas aquellas frases y parrafadas que sus padres pronunciaban con una fe absoluta e inquebrantable. Simplemente, no podía. Y la necesidad de encontrar a Henry y la creciente angustia no ayudaban en absoluto. Comenzaba a desmoronarse, a perder los nervios y a preocuparse cada vez más. La idea de Regina, aunque fracasada una vez, le tentaba de tanto en tanto; usar la magia de nuevo, _su_ magia además no podía ser tan mala opción, ¿o sí? El mapa desaparecería de todas maneras si no conseguían encontrarle pronto. Ya no estaba segura de nada. Era la Salvadora, pero no era capaz de salvar a su propio hijo. Por las noches, en ocasiones se despertaba cubierta de sudor frío, temblando de miedo, a causa de sueños en los que Henry cautivo y manipulado, la mirada de los niños perdidos y la muerte de todos a los que conocía se intercalaban y fundían en un puzle macabro. Su fortuna era que había aprendido a no gritar tras las pesadillas. Tan sólo se incorporaba, se abrazaba las rodillas y se concentraba en respirar profundamente hasta que su corazón volvía a su ritmo natural y los sueños remitían. Por un tiempo, al menos. De este modo, nadie se enteraba de aquello. No necesitaba que nadie cuidara de ella. Lo primordial era encontrar a Henry cuanto antes. Si para ello necesitaba ocultarlo, lo haría. Estaba convencida de que Mary Margaret y David comenzarían a preocuparse por ella más de lo necesario, y aquello implicaba que ya no se centraran tanto como en aquellos momentos en la búsqueda de su hijo. No, no quería aquello ni mucho menos. De momento, aquel método funcionaba.

O eso creía ella. Mas había alguien en el grupo que sí se había percatado de dichas pesadillas. Que cada vez que Emma se incorporaba jadeante y apoyaba su espalda contra algún tronco cercano tratando de serenarse, abría los ojos y espiaba con ellos, ocultos en la oscuridad, por si en alguna ocasión necesitaba algo más que tranquilizarse momentáneamente.

Una noche en la que Emma se levantó y salió del campamento, Garfio la siguió. La encontró unos metros hacia delante, con las manos en la cara y sentada en un árbol caído intentando calmarse. Se acercó despacio, procurando no asustarla.

-¿Un trago?- Le preguntó en voz baja, algo ronca, tendiéndole una botella de ron.

Ella se sobresaltó y se levantó del banco improvisado bruscamente.

-Tranquilidad, no muerdo- Dijo él en tono jocoso, y se sentó en el tronco tras beber un trago del alcohol que acababa de ofrecer.- Al menos, no de momento-Susurró, más para él que para ella.

Ella no dio muestras de haberle oído, pero se sentó.

-¿Tú todo lo solucionas con ron?- Preguntó finalmente, con tono de reproche o tal vez de incredulidad, ese tan característico de ella.

-¿Acaso existe un remedio mejor para combatir los malestares? Vamos, Swan, pega un trago. Te ayudará.- Le alargó de nuevo la botella. Esta vez, Emma la cogió y bebió largamente, haciendo una mueca, pero agradeciendo el alcohol.

-¿Qué son?- Preguntó él, seriamente, cuando acabó de beber. Era una pregunta simple, pero encerraba un gran significado. Ambos lo sabían.

-¿Qué son, qué? No sé de qué me hablas- Dijo ella, fingiendo extrañeza.

Él sonrió levemente.

-Si no quieres contármelo, Swan, simplemente no lo hagas. No necesitas fingir. Un pirata sabe distinguir las mentiras de las verdades. Además, algo sé de ti, al igual que sé de las pesadillas. Y sé que estás mintiendo.

-¿Tú, conocerme a mí? Más quisieras- Bufó Emma.

-Puede que sí- Dijo él, con un brillo pícaro e indecente en sus ojos azules. De nuevo, Emma notó los escalofríos que aquella frase le provocaba.- Mas estás eludiendo mi pregunta, Swan. ¿Qué es aquello que te atormenta? Te aseguro que puedes contármelo.

Emma dudó. Maldita sea, era Garfio. ¿Iba a confiarle algo que no había contado ni a su propia madre? ¿Algo que se esforzaba en ocultar desesperadamente desde su comienzo? ¿Iba a confiar en él de aquella forma?

Quizás fuera el alcohol del ron que acababa de beber o la mirada fija de aquellos ojos azules clavados en ella, los nervios a flor de piel a causa de las pesadillas o las horas que eran o la tensión acumulada de todos aquellos días.

Porque al parecer, sí.

Respiró hondo y se preparó para empezar.

-En ocasiones, tengo pesadillas. Aparezco yo- Comenzó, casi en susurros.- También está Henry. Mary Margaret, David. Ruby. En ocasiones, incluso Regina.- Sonrió fugazmente.- Estamos en un lugar tranquilo, a salvo y felices. Pero entonces, Henry se va. Empieza a alejarse lentamente. Yo trato de seguirle, pero me es imposible. Estoy totalmente paralizada. Le llamo, pero no me escucha. También grito. Entonces todo comienza a dar vueltas, y cuando se para, aparece Pan. Él… me dice que Henry nunca más me llamará madre, que jamás volverá a confiar en mí aunque sea capaz de salvarlo.-Hizo una pausa.- Luego aparecen todos. Me dicen… dicen que…

-Continúa- Dijo Garfio. Ella le miró y se encontró con la mirada firme del pirata fija en ella. De alguna manera se aferró a ella para continuar y prosiguió.

-Me dicen todo lo que he hecho mal.- Susurró.- Abandonar a Henry, no ser una buena madre. Haber permitido cosas que no debí haber permitido. No salvar a Neal, o a Graham. Todas las cosas malas que he hecho. Recitan todos mis fallos, uno a uno. Yo me derrumbo, incapaz de seguir. Y entonces todos mueren. Delante de mí, y no puedo hacer nada.- Se le quebró la voz- El último siempre es Henry. Él… sufre. Sufre demasiado y nunca puedo ayudarle. Al final, me quedo sola. Siempre sola.

Y en aquel momento, rompió a llorar. Se sentía demasiado mal como para no hacerlo. Llevaba tanto tiempo tratando de contener las emociones que al final todas se desbordaban. Garfio, aún a su lado, titubeó. Fue apenas un instante, mientras veía cómo Emma Swan, aquella mujer que nunca se derrumbaba, caía derrotada ante sus propios ojos.

Entonces Emma notó un abrazo. Un simple apretón de brazos, como gesto de consuelo, pero que hizo más de lo que hubieran hecho mil palabras. Se mantuvieron un poco así, juntos, pirata y salvadora. Luego, la presión desapareció.

-No tengo por costumbre dar abrazos, Swan.- Musitó Garfio, dudando, sin saber muy bien qué decir.- Mas creí que este era necesario. Ahora, te recomiendo dormir.

-Garfio- Le llamó Emma, antes de que se fuera como pretendía hacer.

-¿Sí?- Dijo él, sin volverse.

-¿Cuáles son las tuyas?- Preguntó Emma, sin saber muy bien por qué.

Él se giró y la miró, de aquella manera suya en la que parecía que pudiera ver todo lo que ella era.

-¿De veras te estás preocupando por mí? Vamos, Swan, sabía que te resultaba atractivo e incluso fascinante, pero no hasta ese punto.- Bromeó, pero aquel tono jocoso no llegaba a sus ojos azules, demasiado serios.

Unos ojos muy bonitos, por cierto, como pudo apreciar Emma. Eran de un color que no había visto nunca antes. No estaba del todo segura, ahora que se fijaba detalladamente, de que fueran sólo azules. Ahora más bien parecían verdes, o grises. De pronto, se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado.

-Te estoy hablando en serio, Garfio.- Aclaró ella, ignorando sus últimos pensamientos. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

-Yo también.- Le sonrió con picardía.- Si de veras te interesa, deberás esperar a nuestra próxima… ¿sesión? Supongo que podríamos llamarlo así. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a descansar, o a tratar de hacerlo, y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Más tarde, cuando Emma ya había vuelto a donde todos dormían, aún reflexionaba.

Garfio la había abrazado. Era consciente de todas las indirectas no tan directas que de cuando en cuando el pirata le lanzaba, pero nunca las había tomado por más de lo que eran. Además, ¿abrazarla? Nunca le había visto abrazar a nadie.

Aunque claro, tampoco hubiera imaginado que ella llegaría a confiar en él de la forma que lo había hecho. Ahora se estaba dando cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. No estaba segura de si había hecho bien o mal, pero el resto de aquella noche lo pasó sin pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de Autora.<em>

_¡Lo prometido es deuda! Aquí lo tenéis, el primer capítulo del longfic del que os hablé e.e Espero que os haya gustado, me ha costado subirlo.. quería que estuviese perfecto, creo que no ha salido bien xD. En fin, es un poco raro porque es el primer capítulo, pero meh c:_

_Vale, quiero que esta historia sea en serio. Prometo tratar de subir nuevo capítulo cada mes, mínimo. Intentaré cumplirlo, de verdad. Tengo una idea bastante clara de cómo va a ser, así que espero poder conseguirlo :) Aun así, este mes probablemente no habrá más porque estoy de exámenes y ._

_No me enrollo. Una última cosa: como ya dije: no spoilers a partir del 3x07, plis. Me cambian la serie y el shippeo xD_

_Ya sabéis, si os ha gustado, ¡Reviews! Me ayudan y motivan muchísimo, de verdad. _

_Gracias,_

**_Nhoa._**


	2. No podemos salir

Aquel día, Emma se levantó con dos clases de miedo. Uno era el que Garfio recordara o _le recordara_ la noche anterior. El otro era que el resto de ella había logrado pasarlo sin pesadillas. Ni una. Y no sabía cómo interpretar eso. O mejor dicho, no quería.

Pero parecía que la rubia iba a tener suerte. Porque el pirata no sacó a relucir aquel tema en absoluto. Ni comentarios insidiosos ni recordatorios velados, algo que extrañó bastante a Emma. De hecho, se comportó exactamente igual que el día anterior, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Aquello alivió a Emma, aunque no supo si aquello estaba relacionado con aquel pequeño pinchazo cerca del pecho que notó al recordar lo sucedido. Lo ignoró, no tenía tiempo para aquello. Henry cada día se alejaba un poco más.

Pero cuando llevaban aproximadamente unas dos horas caminando, (horas en las que la rubia se había relajado considerablemente respecto a Garfio), Regina los detuvo.

-Alto.- Ordenó.

-Regina, no tenemos tiempo para...- Comenzó Mary Margaret, volviéndose, pues probablemente al mapa le quedaban horas.

Pero Regina le cortó, con aquel tono suyo que no admitía réplica.

-Precisamente. No tenemos tiempo, y el poco que tenemos lo estamos desperdiciando inútilmente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Inquirió Emma.

-A que ya hemos pasado por aquí.- Respondió ella.

-Pero eso... es imposible… Llevamos días andando en línea recta.- Replicó Emma. Estaba bastante segura de ello. No podían estar dando vueltas.

Como toda respuesta, Regina señaló un tronco cercano. A primer vistazo no se veía nada, pero si uno se fijaba se veía un grabado en la madera del cual se distinguía una fecha. La del día de anteayer. La rubia comprendió lo que aquello significaba. Si no habían avanzado nada en varios días, no lograrían salir de allí antes de que el mapa se desvaneciera.

-Marqué este árbol hace dos días.- Señaló Regina, aunque ya no hacía falta.- He ahí la prueba.

-Pero no tiene sentido. Hemos seguido el mapa y no hemos caminado más que en línea recta…- David no encontraba el fallo, y a decir verdad, el resto tampoco.

-Es probable que lo que dice Regina sea cierto.- Intervino Garfio, acercándose al grupo, después de haber comprobado la marca.- La Selva Oscura oculta numerosos ardides y éste bien podría ser uno de ellos. No debemos alvidar que esto es Nunca Jamás. Aquí la magia es parte de todo.

-¿Por qué no nos avisaste?- Preguntó Emma, frustrada.

-Advertí de ello, preciosa.- Respondió él, mirándola fijamente.- Mas no sabía qué en concreto nos depararía la espesura.

-Pues bien, ahora ya lo sabemos.- Suspiró ella, abatida, y se dejó caer en algún tocón cercano. Todo cuanto habían hecho no había servido para nada.

El grupo quedó momentáneamente en silencio mientras reflexionaban.

-Mas tiene que haber alguna manera de escapar.- Señaló Mary Margaret de pronto- Garfio, tú conoces la isla. Seguro que entraste alguna vez en este bosque. ¿Qué hiciste para salir?

El pirata se tomó su tiempo en contestar.

-Cuando yo hube de salir de este bosque, Pan me propuso una prueba a superar.- Comenzó finalmente, midiendo sus palabras, como si no quisiera que algo se le escapara.- Claro que la situación era distinta. Probablemente se me planteó un obstáculo diferente al que debéis resolver.

-¿Qué hiciste?- Preguntó David de nuevo. No se fiaba de aquel pirata. Oh, no, para nada. Y no iba a hacerlo si les ocultaba la manera de salir.

-Lo que yo hiciera no tiene nada que ver.- Replicó él, reticente a contarlo.- Ya os he dicho que no fue lo mismo.

-Garfio.- Le llamó Emma, mirándolo fijamente.- _Por favor._

Y no supo cómo, pero aquella súplica logró traspasar las barreras que acababa de imponer. En ella venía implícita otra frase, oculta. _Una confesión, por otra_, decían los ojos de la rubia. Recordándole la noche anterior, las pesadillas. Aquel tema que él no había mencionado a propósito, a sabiendas de que a ella no le gustaría.

Y allí estaba. Ahora no podía negárselo.

-Deseé no hacerlo.- Confesó, reticente pero incapaz de no hacerlo con la mirada de Emma fija en él.

-¿Qué?

-Deseé no salir, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Ya está? ¿Así de sencillo?- La incredulidad de Emma se le reflejaba en la cara.

-¿Sencillo?- Repitió Garfio, volviéndose hacia Emma.- No te das cuenta de lo que implica, ¿verdad? Vas a tener que abandonar todo propósito, todo deseo de salvar a tu hijo. Vas a tener que dejar atrás la razón por la cual has llegado hasta aquí, preciosa. Vas a tener que enterrar esa parte, tanto que casi no puedas recuperarla. Vas a tener que olvidar a tu hijo.

-No puedo hacer eso.- Susurró Emma.

-Mas debes hacerlo.- Dijo él.- Ha de hacerlo el guía del grupo.

El silencio se impuso un momento.

-Y creo que aquí es bastante sencillo adivinar quién es.- Concluyó_._

Emma no respondió. No hacía falta. Lo que no sabía era cómo iba a conseguirlo.

-Emma- La llamó Mary Margaret, pero ella pareció no advertirlo.- Emma, puedes hacerlo.- Trató de animarla.- Confío en ti. Serás capaz, lo sé.

Ella asintió, tragando saliva. Asentó los pies en la tierra, tratando de tranquilizarse. Se concentró firmemente en olvidar todo recuerdo de Henry, de por qué estaba allí. Pero cuanto más lo intentaba, peor era. Su hijo no hacía más que acudir a su mente, más cuanto más trataba de no recordarlo.

-No puedo.- Declaró finalmente, abatida.

-Esto llevará un tiempo.- Señaló Mary Margaret, mirando a Emma.- Creo que lo mejor va a ser quedarnos aquí hasta que seas capaz. ¿De acuerdo?

David asintió. Regina suspiró, pero claudicó. Garfio no dijo nada. Estaba ocupado mirando a Emma.

* * *

><p>-Mierda.- Repitió Emma por quinta vez.<p>

No lo lograba, era imposible. Hasta se había alejado del grupo y ahora estaba en un claro cercano, sola, tratando de concentrarse. Sin éxito. No notaba nada especial, nada que la indujera a seguir un camino concreto. Se sentía estúpida, dando vueltas sin parar, sin resultado alguno, cerrando los ojos y tratando de sentir algo que la llevara hacia la salida del bosque.

Tan concentrada estaba que no advirtió los pasos que le habrían indicado que alguien se acercaba.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ella no necesitó volverse para reconocer aquella voz. Se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ella. Iba a usar una réplica ácida, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Sabía que así podían pasarse horas.

-Puedo sola.- Contestó finalmente. No quería que el pirata la ayudara también en aquello.

-Ya te advertí que no debías mentir a un pirata, preciosa.- Oyó, y esta voz estaba peligrosamente cerca.- Cierra los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella, visiblemente nerviosa.

-Vaya, eres de las que no se están quietas, ¿verdad?- Bromeó el pirata, y Emma se estremeció al pensar en si era de las que _no se estaban quietas_ y sobre todo _cuándo, _y en qué momento había sido admitida en ese grupo. 'Emma, cállate' se dijo a sí misma. Mientras, Garfio siguió hablando, ajeno a todo lo que recorría la cabeza de la rubia en aquellos instantes.- Voy a ayudarte a salir de este maldito bosque. Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

Ella obedeció y cerró los ojos, aunque no fue capaz de relajarse. Se sentía tensa y nerviosa.

-De acuerdo. Estás decidida a salir de aquí, ¿no es así?

Emma asintió.

-Bien. Ahora quiero que no pienses en eso. ¿Serás capaz?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Lo suponía. Está bien, Emma, en ese caso, concéntrate en otra cosa.

-¿Cómo qué?- Preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido. No entendía de qué le servía aquello. Casi prefería intentarlo sola, es más, estaría mucho más tranquila si así fuera. ¿En qué momento había cedido?

-Como cualquier cosa, preciosa.- Emma notó que él estaba aún más cerca. Quiso separarse, molesta, pero trastablilló y dos manos la sujetaron.- Creí que habíamos quedado en que tenías que estar calmada.- Señaló, en tono divertido.- Vamos, Emma, lo que sea. Un olor, un color- Repentinamente, el recuerdo de la noche anterior la asaltó, mientras él hablaba.- una persona…- Y mientras seguía hablando, Emma fue plenamente consciente de quién la estaba sujetando. Es decir, lo sabía (obviamente) pero no se había fijado antes en la precisión de la presión de las manos en su cintura, o en el leve olor a mar, sal y algo más que no supo discernir que estaba llegando a su nariz o al timbre de la voz que le hablaba y oh, mierda. Se suponía que estaba escuchando. ¿En qué momento había dejado de hacerlo? Notó un atisbo de mareo. Ahora no era capaz de retomar el hilo. Oía las palabras, pero no sabía qué significaban. ¿Era cosa suya o la fuera con que la sujetaba había aumentado? ¿Se había acercado aquella voz a su oído (y por consiguiente, la boca por la que salía)? Porque no recordaba que sonara tan fuerte tampoco…

De pronto notó un brusco tirón hacia delante, descentrándola de sus pensamientos. Como atraída por un imán, tropezó (otra vez) y estuvo a punto de darse de bruces contra el suelo (otra vez) de no ser porque _alguien_ la sujetó de nuevo. Se giró para echarle en cara a Garfio que le hubiera empujado, indignada, pero antes de poder decir nada, él habló.

-Juraría que no he visto mujer más patosa en todas mis andanzas, Swan, y he visto mucho mundo.- Rió entre dientes el pirata. No la había soltado, y aunque no había presión, sus manos seguían en su cintura.

-¿Te crees gracioso por empujarme, Garfio?- No daba crédito. Menudo caradura. Además de intentar hacerle caer tenía la desfachatez de reírse de ella. En su cara.

_Maldito pirata engreído._

-Yo no te he empujado, preciosa.- Replicó él, súbitamente serio. Pero Emma no se fiaba. Conocía sus bromas y no iba a dejarse engañar.

-Oh, no, por supuesto que no.- Replicó en tono sarcástico.- Ha sido una fuerza mágica, ¿no es así?

-Puede.- Dijo él, de repente muy divertido por algo que Emma no comprendía. Y aquello la sacaba aún más de quicio.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, cada vez más cabreada, cuando se dio cuenta de por qué reía el pirata.

-Oh.- Susurró, notando cómo el calor de la vergüenza subía a su cara. _Tonta, tonta, tonta_.- Probemos otra vez, parece que funciona.

* * *

><p>-¡Por fin!- Exclamó Regina, apartando las ramas que le bloqueaban el paso.- Ya creía que nos quedaríamos allí para siempre.<p>

-No, gracias a Emma.- Señaló Mary Margaret, sonriente. La aludida sonrió levemente, incómoda. La verdad es que el mérito no era todo suyo, pero prefirió callarse.

Sí, mejor callarse antes que empezar a pensar, o mejor dicho, a no-pensar. Lo cual equivalía a distraerse con _cosas_ para no pensar en Henry. Como había hecho antes.

_Y prefería no acordarse de ello._

¿O sí?

Por suerte, alguien interrumpió sus pensamientos. No-pensamientos. Lo que fuera. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Apostaría mis reservas de ron a que esta compañía necesita un descanso.- Dijo Garfio.- Propongo tomarnos un pequeño respiro antes de proseguir con la marcha.

Emma habría replicado, pero estaba agotada y hacía horas que el mapa había dejado de serlo. Se sentó en un tronco cercano, masajeándose las sienes.

-¿Resaca, Swan?- Preguntó una voz ya demasiado familiar, con un deje de humor y el tono de la diversión impreso en ella.

-¿También esto lo cura tu maravilloso ron?- Bufó ella, cansada. Notaba cómo las sienes le palpitaban. Le apetecía descansar, no una discusión con el maldito pirata.

Él sonrió.

-Así es. ¿Cómo dicen? Ah, sí, un clavo saca a otro clavo. Mas no te veo con ánimo para beber ahora mismo.

-Créeme que no lo tengo.- Confirmó ella, cortante.- ¿Querías algo o me dejas con mi maravilloso dolor de cabeza?

Él preguntó, dejándose de rodeos.

-¿Cómo no pensaste? O, mejor dicho, ¿En qué pensaste para no pensar? Tengo curiosidad.- Preguntó el pirata. A pesar de imprimir un tono neutral a su voz, Emma percibió la expectación en ella.

Ella dudó un momento. Por supuesto, había pensado en nada. Lo que no pensaba decirle era que _nada _significaba básicamente _él_. No había sido cosa suya, por supuesto. Había funcionado la primera vez, ¿por qué no una segunda? Además, era lo primero que se le había ocurrido, lo lógico estando con él… Podría haberlo hecho pensando en Mary Margaret, o en David, o incluso en Regina. _Por supuesto. _

Fuera como fuese, no era asunto suyo. Y eso le dijo.

-¿Y tú? ¿En qué pensaste? –Contraatacó, evadiendo la pregunta.

-Lo siento, pero no voy prodigando secretos por ahí, Swan.- Contestó él, sonriendo ampliamente.

_Caradura._ Más que caradura. Conseguía sacarla de sus casillas, demasiado fácilmente.

-Pues te quedarás con la duda, Garfio, porque no pienso decírtelo y no vas a averiguarlo.- Contestó ella finalmente, con la voz más firme que encontró y clavando la mirada en sus ojos.

El triunfo brilló en ellos mientras él pronunciaba las últimas palabras, alzando levemente las comisuras de la boca. Con suficiencia. Seguro de sí mismo.

-Oh, puede que sí, Emma. Puede que sí.

**Y a aquella frase, Emma no tuvo respuesta.**

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora.<em>

_Sé que dije que hasta Febrero nada, pero no he podido resistirme… ¡Aquí está! Vale, he intentado que sea un poquito más largo… no sé si ha salido bien o no xD._

_Quería agradeceros los reviews y los favorites. De verdad, no pensaba que tan pronto tuviera. No sé, no me pareció para tanto y era muy cortito… Os lo agradezco mucho. Tener a alguien que espera ayuda a esforzarse para las cosas :3 Ya sabéis, me alegráis el día con ellos. Y me encanta que me deis vuestra opinión._

_Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, y ya sabéis, para marzo más, incluso puede que antes ^^ ¡Viva el Captain Swan!_

_PD: Quien pille la referencia del título, tiene mi amor eterno jajaja x)_

_Gracias,_

_**Nhoa.**_


	3. Cosas indecentes

David miró hacia atrás, comprobando que nadie le seguía. Había aprovechado aquel pequeño momento de descanso que se había permitido el grupo para escabullirse hacia un lugar un poco más apartado, fuera de la vista de los demás. Preparándose mentalmente para lo que iba a hacer, se retiró la camisa. Lo que vio le hizo palidecer.

Allí donde la flecha de los niños perdidos le había rozado había una fina herida de unos diez, quince centímetros de largo como mucho, rasgando el costado en apenas una delgada línea. Pero el problema no era ese. Alrededor de ella, el estrago que el veneno causaba era evidente, tiñendo la piel de oscuro allá donde avanzaba. La carne que la mancha ocupaba estaba fría y rígida, tanto que cuando la tocó tuvo que contener un escalofrío. Un fino hilo avanzaba desde el costado hasta el pecho, creciendo a una velocidad alarmante. La intención del veneno, si es que se podía llamar así, era más que obvia.

Iba a matarle. Y por lo que vio, no le quedaba demasiado.

Se colocó la camisa de nuevo, incapaz de verlo por más tiempo. Creyó que iba a vomitar, pero fue capaz de contenerse. Comenzaba a sentirse mareado, y supo que no aguantaría mucho más si no encontraba algo que eliminara o al menos frenara la ponzoña. Sólo esperaría un poco más antes de decirlo. Sabía que Mery Margaret no le dejaría continuar estando como estaba, y se negaba a aquedarse atrás en la búsqueda de su nieto mientras seguía siendo capaz de andar.

Sólo esperaba que fuera tiempo suficiente para encontrar a Henry.

* * *

><p>-Empiezo a pensar que te gusta quedarte a solas conmigo, Swan.- Comentó Garfio, mientras cargaba con unos trozos de leña.- Deberías disimular, o creeré que piensas en cosas indecentes aprovechándote de mi grata compañía.<p>

-¿Acaso no sabías que cuando estoy cerca de ti sólo pienso en cosas indecentes?- Respondió ella.- Deberías alejarte… tengo una espada, y te aseguro que esta vez sí sé cómo usarla.

Ya casi tenían toda la madera que tenían que recoger. 'Sólo un poco más, Emma, y volveremos al campamento'- Se dijo. Estaba cansada y necesitaba un descanso. En realidad, todos lo necesitaban.

Pero descanso implicaba fuego. Y el fuego, leña. De modo que allí estaban.

-Qué agresiva, Swan.- Sonrió él, echándose hacia atrás teatralmente.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero no contestó.

Por unos minutos se hizo el silencio. Por unos cortos, leves y fugaces minutos.

-La verdad es que yo pensaba en cosas más… _interesantes_, por decirlo así.- Dijo Garfio, retomando la conversación de repente, y Emma habría jurado que la manera en que pronunció las últimas palabras y la sonrisa con la que las acompañó tenían la intención de provocarla, y por unos instantes, no hubiera sabido decir si habían funcionado- Lástima que seas tan aburrida. Sinceramente, cuando te conocí creí que eras más divertida, Swan. Menuda decepción.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Se giró ella.

-Lo has oído perfectamente, preciosa- Le respondió el pirata, y le guiñó un ojo.

Sabía que lo había dicho para que reaccionara y que era una provocación pero le fue imposible no caer. Ahora le tocaba a ella. Si Garfio quería juego, juego tendría. Ya estaba harta de sus frasecitas.

-Te sorprendería saber- dijo con una enigmática sonrisa y adoptando un tono más bajo, acercándose cada vez más- lo que soy capaz de hacer, pirata- y cuando dijo aquello, sus narices casi se rozaban.

Emma lo miró a los ojos y se encontró con aquel color indefinido que tanto la mareaba. Ni desde ahí era capaz de decidirse; hace una hora hubiera jurado que eran azules y ahora eran completamente grises. Maldito Garfio.

Y de repente se dio cuenta de lo peligrosamente cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Notaba el cálido aliento del pirata sobre su propia respiración, mezclándose con ella, y se perdió por unos momentos en sus propios pensamientos (pensamientos que incluían a Garfio, a ella y a cosas no precisamente pudorosas) antes de recuperar el control de su mente, de recordarse dónde estaba, y seguir hablando. Mientras, él no se atrevía a respirar, teniéndola tan cerca.

- Por ejemplo, soy capaz de hacer que cargues toda la leña.- Concluyó, y se apartó de él rápidamente, dejándole toda la madera a los pies.

-No tardes- Añadió aún con la voz ya normal desde el borde del pequeño claro, y desapareció entre los árboles, dejando a un Garfio patidifuso y plantado.

* * *

><p>Maldita Swan. Siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Garfio maldecía mientras cargaba con la leña que la rubia le había dejado. Llevarla no le molestaba, es más, era un bajo precio por lo cerca que habían estado; lo que realmente le fastidiaba era que había caído en la trampa completamente. Como un idiota. Como un desesperado.<p>

Cuán bajo había caído.

Lo compensaba el saber que ella había dudado un instante, había sido capaz de verlo en sus ojos. Casi conseguía que Emma cayera, había estado a punto y lo sabía. Sus labios habían estado apenas a un centímetro de rozarse. Había notado su respiración sobre su cara. Se echó la leña al hombro, y se dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro que no le importaría cargar el doble a cambio de haber estado un poquito más cerca.

* * *

><p>Había estado cerca. De hecho, jodidamente cerca. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Parecía que Nunca Jamás la afectara, porque estaba cambiando a un ritmo vertiginoso. Esa no era ella. Había deseado besar a Garfio, es más, <em>aún lo deseaba.<em> Sacudió la cabeza tratando de borrar los minutos anteriores, pero la cálida sensación del aliento del pirata sobre sus labios no desapareció y el molesto hormigueo en ellos tampoco. Saber que había estado a punto de caer, tan cerca de haber cruzado aquella escasa distancia que los había separado la estaba poniendo nerviosa, y mucho. Sobre todo, porque sabía que si apareciera en aquellos precisos instantes, no sería capaz de resistirse. _De resistirlo._

Maldita sea, ¿qué le pasaba? Ella no era así, y lo sabía. De pronto, sin saber por qué, le vino a la mente la imagen de Neal cayendo y los segundos previos a su caída. La desesperación, el pánico que había sentido al ver cómo una parte que había creído recuperar la abandonaba de nuevo. Y las palabras habían surgido solas.

'-Te quiero' Había gritado más que dicho, sin darse cuenta apenas, arrastrada por el pánico. Y él, después de decirle que también la quería, había caído. Abandonándola otra vez.

Al recordar a Neal sintió cómo la pena la envolvía. Otra oportunidad caída. Hacía apenas días que le había dicho que aún le quería. Y se sintió culpable al recordar que minutos antes había estado a punto de besar al pirata.

Culpable y rastrera, traicionera. Como saltando de uno a otro.

No, definitivamente no. Ella no era así. No quería que aquello pasara. Tenía que alejarse de Garfio, o aquello acabaría mal. Muy mal.

De pronto, los arbustos se movieron delante suyo, previniéndola de la llegada de alguien. Una oleada de nervios la recorrió y trató de serenarse internamente antes de ceder ante el pirata, a punto de aparecer. Una cosa era decidir y otra, poner en práctica.

Pero quien salió de entre la maleza no era Garfio, sino Regina.

-Hola, Regina.- Saludó Emma. Su alivio podía entreverse claramente en la frase que pronunció.

-Creí que estabas con Garfio.- Señaló mirándola de reojo.

-Se ha quedado recogiendo la leña.- Explicó Emma, tratando de no parecer demasiado culpable, o roja, o lo que fuera. Sólo le faltaba aquello.

Regina notó la incomodidad de Emma. Prefirió no decir nada. A decir verdad, tampoco le importaba. Tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar.

-Ya sé cómo salvar a Henry.- Anunció, con la convicción grabada a fuego en los ojos.

Emma notó cómo un gran peso se desvanecía sobre sus hombros. Henry, maldita sea. No se le había olvidado pero las artimañas del pirata habían logrado distraerla, aunque por poco tiempo.

-¿A qué esperamos entonces?- Preguntó, con la desesperación palpable en los ojos.

-Hay un pequeño problema. Si no te importa, preferiría hablarlo cuando estemos todos.

-¿Cuando estemos todos?- Preguntó, incrédula, la rubia.

-Creía que eso era lo que acababa de decir.- Respondió Regina.

- Ya de paso podemos organizar una tertulia familiar, ¿no crees? Mi hijo está ahora mismo en las garras de Pan, Regina.- Cada vez, alzaba más el tono de voz, perdiendo el control, mientras la desesperación la dominaba.- Quién sabe lo que pueden estar haciéndole. ¿Qué te dice que no está sufriendo ahora mismo? ¡Debemos ir a rescatarlo ahora!

Acabó casi gritando. El silencio se impuso por unos instantes.

-¿Crees que no tengo tantas ganas como tú de encontrar a Henry?- Preguntó Regina. Su tono de voz era más calmado pero destilaba veneno, peligro en cada palabra que pronunciaba.- También es mi hijo y te recuerdo que estoy aquí por él, arriesgando mi vida, al igual que todos los demás. No pienso consentir que alguien que le abandonó hace diez años arruine la oportunidad que tengo de rescatarlo y que esté a salvo y feliz, y menos alguien que presume de ser 'la salvadora' y no es capaz de encontrar a su propio hijo. Y ahora, si me disculpas, voy a buscarles.

Aquellas palabras golpearon a Emma como un mazazo en el pecho. Había dado justo en el clavo, en los remordimientos que asaltaban a Emma aquellas noches que no era capaz de librarse de las pesadillas. Iba a replicar pero se dio cuenta de que sabía que Regina tenía razón. Necesitaban a todos para rescatar a Henry, fuera de la forma que fuera, y de cualquier manera tampoco podían irse sin avisarles. Se había comportado como una estúpida. De modo que, por mucho que fuera un golpe a su orgullo, encajó el golpe, cerró la boca y se sentó en un tronco caído cercano, a la espera de que todos llegaran. Aun así, no fue capaz de quitarse de la cabeza las palabras de Regina.

Era cierto. Se suponía que ella era la salvadora, pero cada vez estaba menos convencida. ¿Cómo iba a poder serlo, si ni siquiera podía rescatar a Henry?

Además, pensándolo bien nunca había estado segura de ello. Ella no era como Mery Margaret o como David, que eran la representación de la bondad y el bien en carne y hueso. Pero tampoco llegaba a ser lo que era Regina ni lo que había sido Cora. Estaba en un bando indefinido, entre el bien y el mal y aunque trataba de decantarse por el correcto, nada le salía bien. Había perdido a Neal y tampoco había perdonado a sus padres por abandonarla, por mucho que quisiera. Y si la predicción de Pan se cumplía, lo único que le quedaba, su hijo, también lo haría. Se quedaría sola.

Exactamente igual que en sus pesadillas.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora<em>

_¡Holahola! Bien, ha llegado antes de marzo, que era lo que muchas pedíais *aplausos* (utilizo plural femenino porque estoy segura de que sois más chicas que chicos, si es que hay alguno xD) Parecíais realmente desesperadas, y a pesar de que este es cortito, ha estado.. completito, yo diría e.e_

_Una aclaración (o varias): no tengo planeado que las cosas vayan a ir muy rápido. Quiero ser fiel a Emma y Garfio (o intentarlo) y esto incluye que Emma piense mucho en Henry; lo siento, pero es su hijo. Es lo lógico que esté preocupada ya que éste es el motivo de que estén en Junca Jamás. Y, por cierto, pienso incluir algunas cosas más de la tercera temporada; espero no spoilearos demasiado._

_Y fuera de esto, me alegra mucho no, muchííísimo la acogida que le estáis dando a esta historia. Me alegráis el día cada vez que recibo un review, follow o favorite. Aunque sea diciéndome cualquier tontería que os haya gustado o cualquier detallito, los agradezco muy fuerte (?) ¡Arriba el Captain Swan!_

_Nuevo capítulo para marzo, esta vez sí, I PROMISE._

_Gracias,_

**Nhoa**.


	4. Decisiones

-¡Me niego a ir a ese lugar!- Exclamó Mary Margaret.

-Blanca, ¿qué te ocurre?- Preguntó David, confuso. Pocas veces había visto a su esposa así.

-No pienso acercarme allí.- Declaró ella, con el ceño fruncido.- Y vosotros tampoco lo haréis, no si puedo impedirlo.

-Por una vez, coincido con lady Blanca.- Se apresuró a unirse el pirata.

-Pero, ¿Cuál es el problema?- Preguntó Emma.

Todo había comenzado cuando Regina había dicho que tenía la solución para encontrar a Henry. Hasta ahí todo había ido bien, pero cuando mencionó la existencia de un lago al este de la isla, empezaron los problemas. Un lago en el que, según los cuentos que Emma había escuchado mil veces, habitaban las sirenas de Nunca Jamás.

Emma no veía el problema, pero al parecer era la única.

-Emma, las sirenas de nunca Jamás son traicioneras y astutas- Le explicó Blanca.- Los pocos que han podido escapar de ellas a veces han quedado traumatizados de por vida.

-Son criaturas rastreras que utilizan su magia para embaucar y engañar.- Continuó Garfio.- Sirven a Pan, y están obsesionadas con él. En ocasiones, cuando trae niños nuevos, Pan les deja alguno en el lago como obsequio.

-Se alimentan de carne humana.- Concluyó Mary Margaret, horrorizada.

-No cabe duda de que son peligrosas.- Intervino Regina.- Pero es la única opción que tenemos.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó David.

-Porque Pan confía en ellas. Al menos más que en nosotros.- Contestó Regina- Y si tenemos algún objeto que les pertenezca, puedo crear con un hechizo la falsa ilusión de que somos como ellas. Eso bastará para que los niños perdidos no nos ataquen. Así podremos rescatar a Henry.

-No sabemos si lo harán.- Discrepó Mary Margaret.

-Lo harán.- Dijo Regina, con una convicción absoluta.- Las sirenas les aterrorizan, no se atreverían a oponerse.

-Mas no es nuestra única opción.- Señaló Garfio- Campanilla aún habita en Nunca Jamás. Podría ayudarnos. Si la encontráramos…

-Nadie conoce su paradero.

-Podemos buscarla.-Insistió él.- La isla no es tan grande. Si tan sólo…

-Basta, Garfio.- Le cortó Emma.- Es nuestra mejor opción. Encontrar a ese hada podría llevarnos días, quizá semanas. Iremos al lago.- Su voz sonó inamovible.

Había decidido no volver a ceder ni un ápice ante él. Su prioridad era encontrar a Henry e iba a centrarse en aquello con todas sus fuerzas. No sabía ni entendía lo que el pirata le provocaba, pero no quería averiguarlo. _No debía_.

Y, para ser sinceros, la última vez había estado realmente cerca.

Bloqueó los pensamientos antes de que llegaran. No quería recordar aquello ahora. _Debía_ alejarse de él. 'Control, Emma, control' se dijo. Ella era capaz de controlarlo, lo sabía, y su instinto le decía que si no lo hacía aquello acabaría muy mal.

Mientras, Mary Margaret y Regina seguían debatiendo.

-Sólo que hay un problema. Ni tú ni yo podemos ir.- Dijo Regina, mirando a Blancanieves.

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella.

-Hace ya, quise firmar un pacto con ellas.- Contó.- Pretendía que te encontraran y trajeran a mi presencia, pues las sirenas tienen la habilidad de encontrar con mucha facilidad tanto objetos como personas. Mas cuando negociamos las condiciones, hubo un pequeño... malentendido, por decirlo así.

-Las engañaste, ¿no es así?- Preguntó David.

-Pretendía hacerlo.- Confirmó ella.- Más adivinaron mis pretensiones. Aunque eso fue después de mostrarles quién era tu esposa.

-De modo que nos conocen.- Concluyó Mary Margaret por ella.

-Aquellas con las que quise pactar corrieron la voz entre todas sus hermanas, advirtiéndoles de quién era y qué había pretendido hacer.- Confirmó.- Nos reconocerían al instante, y ya no tendríamos ninguna opción contra todas ellas. Nos masacrarían. Para conseguir nuestro objetivo, deberíamos hacerles creer que somos simples víctimas, enviadas por Pan. Ellas bajarían la guardia un mínimo, y aprovecharíamos esa debilidad para escapar.

-En ese caso, iremos nosotros tres.- Dijo David.- Traeremos lo que sea necesario y rescataremos a Henry.

-Me temo que eso no será posible.- Señaló Regina.- Los hombres son, digamos, más _propensos_ a caer en las garras de las sirenas. Sólo supondríais un estorbo para Emma, os lo garantizo.

Se hizo el silencio.

-Claro que, si Emma no se siente capaz de ir…- Continuó Regina.

De modo que aquel era el quid de la cuestión, pensó Emma. Pues bien, no pensaba echarse atrás; si era necesario lo haría. Haría cualquier cosa por Henry.

-Iré, e iré yo sola.- Decidió la rubia.

-Emma…- Comenzó Mery Margaret.

-No creo que sea una buena idea.- Intervino Garfio rápidamente- Es demasiado peligroso, Swan, no puedes…

-Yo decido qué puedo y no puedo hacer, Garfio.- Le cortó ella.

-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo- Insistió él.- Podrías malherirte, morir incluso, y…

_Maldito pirata cabezota. _

Supo lo hiriente que iba a sonar mientras lo pronunciaba. Demasiado tarde para arrepentirse.

-Te recuerdo que es _mi _vida y _mi_ hijo y no voy a cambiar de opinión porque un _pirata_ no esté de acuerdo con lo que decido.- Le soltó, sin darle tiempo a continuar ni replicar.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Garfio cerró la boca al momento. La miró.

Simplemente la miró.

Emma apartó la vista. Por unos instantes se planteó que había sido demasiado dura. Luego se obligó a dejar de pensarlo.

El silencio tenso que siguió a sus palabras fue la prueba de que, si bien los demás no aprobaban su decisión, no creían poder convencerla de lo contrario. Emma no miró a Garfio. No se atrevía. El breve instante en que habían cruzado miradas le había hecho ver que sí.

Que había sido demasiado dura.

-Y bien- Preguntó, volviéndose hacia Regina. _Actuar, no pensar_.- ¿Qué es lo que debo traer?

* * *

><p>Caía. Caía sin control, sin remedio, deslizándose irremediablemente en la oscuridad. Daba vueltas sin parar, desorientado, sin saber ya dónde estaba el cielo y dónde el suelo y con unas palabras ahogadas resonando en bucle en sus oídos.<p>

_-Te quiero…_

Y mientras, seguía cayendo.

No hubiera sabido decir si habían pasado días, minutos o segundos; todo ocurrió en unos pocos instantes. De pronto, el suelo se precipitó hacia él, dándose de bruces en la tierra cuan largo era. El golpe lo dejó aturdido y sin oxígeno durante unos momentos. Aun así, Neal trató de levantarse de inmediato, con la esperanza de sentir el suelo bajo sus pies.

Craso error. No fue capaz de mantenerse en pie. El mundo daba demasiadas vueltas, tantas que, de hecho, ni siquiera distinguía a su alrededor otra cosa que manchas de colores. El mareo era tan intenso que lo notaba en todo el cuerpo, en cada centímetro. Sus piernas cedieron y se precipitó de nuevo hacia el suelo mientras todo se volvía oscuro.

Cuando despertó, ya no estaba allí. La tierra había sido sustituida por un mullido colchón y estaba tumbado en una cama o jergón, no estaba seguro de qué. Ya no se sentía mareado y estaba mucho mejor, hambriento incluso. Quiso levantarse de la cama y trató de incorporarse, pero un cortante filo se interpuso en su camino.

Una espada. Tragó saliva.

Lentamente, con cuidado de no cortarse, giró la cabeza a su izquierda, de donde provenía la espada.

Una mujer de pelo oscuro y facciones asiáticas sostenía firmemente la empuñadura, con la hoja a escasos centímetros de él. Su rostro era inexpresivo y no parecía afectarle el hecho de estar a punto de rebanarle el cuello.

-¿Quién eres?- Se atrevió a preguntar él, sin perder de vista el acero.

-Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta.- Respondió ella, clavando firmemente sus ojos en él.

-Soy… es decir, era… es difícil de explicar.- Se excusó finalmente, titubeante. No estaba muy convencido de dar sus señas aún. Su padre no era bien recibido en ningún lugar que conociera.

-Dime tu nombre entonces.- Sugirió ella.- ¿O también es difícil de explicar?

Eso podía decirlo.

-Me llamo Neal.

-Y bien, Neal, ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?

-Te resultará difícil creerlo, pero… Vengo de otro mundo.- Confesó él.- Atrevesé un portal por accidente, y me llevó hasta aquí de puro milagro.

-¿De veras?

En sus ojos Neal vio que no le creía. Tragó saliva de nuevo. Si no llevaba cuidado, aquello podría costarle la vida.

* * *

><p>Cuando al día siguiente el grupo se levantó, faltaba uno.<p>

Emma lo había imaginado e incluso esperado. Aun así no estaba preparada para aquel doloroso pinchazo que notó cerca del pecho.

'Siempre lo supiste, Emma' Se dijo a sí misma. 'Era un pirata'

Aun así, una vocecita dentro de su cabeza le recordaba que era ella quien había sido la cruel.

'Habría ocurrido de todas formas'- Se obligó a pensar.- 'Ha sido lo mejor que podía haber pasado'

Y aun así, aquella sensación no desapareció. Trató de ignorarla, pero era en vano.

Cuando se puso en marcha hacia el lago de las sirenas, aún la notaba.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora<em>

_Sí, lo sé, he tardado mucho. Sí, lo sé, es corto. Sí, ya lo sé, me odiáis._

_Entre unas cosas y otras no he podido subirlo hasta hoy. He decidido que si bien voy a seguir intentando actualizar cada mes, no voy a hacerlo obligatoriamente. Estos meses además voy a estar de exámenes, y tengo otras cosas entre manos que escribir. Lo siento. En fin, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, aunque os haga sufrir y eso xD. No perdáis la esperanza, porque cada vez queda menos. _

_Gracias,_

_Nhoa._


	5. Sirenas

Emma llevaba todo el día caminando y aún no había encontrado nada en la maraña de vegetación que era la Selva Oscura. Comenzaba a odiar aún más aquella isla en la que todo parecía en su contra.

Suspiró, con el calor pegado a ella como una segunda piel. Aun a riesgo de quemarse los hombros, se había quitado el jersey y vestía una camiseta de tirantes pero echaba de menos lo indecible el aire acondicionado de su antiguo apartamento. Allí no sólo hacía calor; también humedad, y era difícil escapar a ambos, al calor pegajoso que se hacía presente a cada instante. Emma bufó, apartando así de su cara algunos mechones de pelo suelto que se escapaban del moño improvisado. Casi sin fuerzas ya, levantó la espada cuya vaina llevaba al cinto y cortó otra nueva rama que le impedía el camino. No obstante, parecía que cuantas más cortaba, más crecían.  
>Y, mientras cortaba ramas y ramas, sin más distracción que sus propios pensamientos, le era inevitable acabar pensando en otra cosa. Trató de concentrarse, pues, en pensar la manera de robarles algo a las sirenas.<br>No obstante, contraria a sus propósitos, su mente no tardó en desviarse hacia otros lares.

Un abrigo negro, unos ojos entre azules y grises...  
>Maldito pirata. ''<em>Ni ausente eres capaz de quitártelo de la cabeza''<em> se recriminó a sí misma. En fin, tanto daba ya. Se había ido, al fin y al cabo, y parecía que ya no iba a volver.

Lo había intuido antes de que sucediera. Una sensación extraña en el pecho. La mirada de que él le había lanzado el día anterior. Una que decía claramente ''Soy libre de irme'', y que quizás le sugería que hiciera algo al respecto, que le parara, que no le dejase marchar.

Pero ella no lo había impedido.

Aquella parte de Emma que siempre le decía que llevara cuidado, que fuera cautelosa, se vanagloriaba ahora de haber salido victoriosa, recordándole que, a pesar de todo, sólo era un pirata. Y los piratas nunca se quedan.  
>No obstante, más que dejarle una sensación de satisfacción por haber hecho lo mejor, lo correcto, aquello la dejaba con un regusto amargo. Dolida, era quizás la palabra. Porque ella había creído ver la otra cara del pirata; un lugar un tanto atormentado, pero sincero, al que presumía pocas personas habían llegado. Eso le había dejado no feliz, pero sí con un tipo de sentimiento desconocido para ella o quizás demasiado olvidado; uno que le hacía sentir que todo no iba tan mal y que, al final, las cosas se arreglarían. Que podían ir hacia bien.<br>Tal vez se había equivocado, pensó. Tal vez no había sido como creía. Lanzó un suspiro y cortó otra rama. Entonces, se paró de súbito.  
>Oía risas.<p>

Eran unas risas cantarinas_, fluidas_, espumosas casi, burbujeantes y agitadas. Sonaban como las olas del mar o el tintineo de las caracolas. Definitivamente, no eran humanas.

Había llegado al lago de las sirenas.

* * *

><p>Tras reflexionar unos instantes, escondió la espada y la vaina entre algunos matorrales; deducía que estaba a unos pocos metros del lago, por lo que la tendría bastante cerca. No le hacía especial ilusión andar desarmada por allí, pero era lo único que podía hacer si quería que aquello funcionara. Dejó junto a su escondite su jersey y algunas cosas más que sólo le supondrían un estorbo, y se deshizo el moño, dejando que el pelo le cayera en cascada sobre los hombros y retorciendo levemente los dos mechones a los lados de la cara para que le rozaran el rostro. Sabía de sobra que aquello le confería una expresión más inocente que la suya propia, y necesitaba aparentar toda la ingenuidad que pudiera.<p>

Su anterior trabajo le había enseñado a actuar si era necesario. No era una experta, pero reconocer las mentiras de los demás tenía como consecuencia mejorar inevitablemente sus propias mentiras. Compuso una expresión de extrañeza en su rostro mientras avanzaba en dirección a las risas.

Tenía un plan.

* * *

><p>Avanzó con cuidado hacia el agua, y se detuvo a pocos pasos de caer.<p>

Era un lago escondido entre las rocas, que afinaban sus bordes en rocas afiladas, con zonas levemente erosionadas por el agua. Ésta, pura y sorprendentemente cristalina, fluía de manantiales naturales entre las piedras que la rodeaban, y se extendía en una cuenca más grande de lo que Emma habría pensado que fuera, desembocando en una pequeña obertura al mar después de un tramo de ría. Algunas rocas menos salvajes, que probablemente habían sido trasladadas allí, se desperdigaban y dejaban ver en algunos tramos de superficie. Y, tumbadas en ellas o saliendo y entrando del agua, estaban las sirenas.

Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando las vio.

De cintura para abajo, compartían una cola recubierta de escamas de pez. De diferentes colores y formas, se alineaban formando mosaicos que recorrían toda la extremidad. Brillaban al sol, bajo la superficie del agua o fuera de ella perlados de minúsculas gotas.

No obstante, de cintura para arriba eran aún más extrañas. No es que fueran iguales (al contrario, las caras eran muy diferentes entre sí) pero daban una sensación de parecido ; todas eran simétricas e igualmente atractivas. De una hermosura escalofriante, de hecho. No eran humanas, aunque quizá podrían pasar por ello. Humanas excepcionalmente guapas, por supuesto. El resto del cuerpo con forma humanoide (el torso y los brazos) era excepcionalmente delgado, como el de modelos de revista, aunque ejercía el doble de magnetismo que éstas. Emma lo notó aun siendo mujer, y comprendió por qué no habían permitido ni a su padre ni a Garfio acompañarla.

En conjunto, ambas partes creaban una mezcla extraña y perturbadora, pero que estaba impregnada de un extraño atractivo que parecían derrochar como si no lo percibieran. Ni siquiera parecían seres malvados. No obstante, Emma se obligó a recapacitar; conocía los peligros que entrañaban. Podían ser mortalmente peligrosas. Fijó aquel pensamiento en su mente.

Armándose de valor, avanzó unos pasos más hacia delante.

* * *

><p>-Oh, vamos, ¡no seas tonta!<br>-Sí, quítatelo, ¡será lo más!  
>Un coro de risas burbujeantes se extendía por la laguna. Emma, en camiseta de tirantes y con los pantalones en la orilla, se negaba a quitarse la única prenda que no era de interior que le quedaba.<br>-Vamos, querida- Añadió persuasivamente una cercana, de cola morada, con una flor en el pelo y nada más encima- No entiendo cómo puedes llevar eso de abajo puesto también. Qué presión, ¿no, chicas?  
>Las demás la corearon entre nuevas risas. A excepción de unas pocas, la mayoría exhibían sus pechos al aire sin ningún tipo de pudor. Unas cuantas habían utilizado tinta para dibujarse sinuosas espirales a lo largo del cuerpo, y la prenda más larga que llevaban era la que lucía la más alejada, una especie de top entretejido de algas marinas. Estaba claro que no tenían ningún problema en lucirse.<p>

Con reticencia, Emma se quitó la camiseta de interior, arrojándola a la orilla y, a continuación, en un arrebato de valentía, se sumergió por completo lanzándose al agua helada.

Se arrepintió al instante. Un frío cortante e intenso comenzó a invadirla en agudos pinchazos, clavándosele en la piel. Sentía que se hundía y le costaba respirar y los músculos se le entumecieron casi al instante. Aun así, sin saber cómo, sacó fuerzas de algún sitio y se alzó hacia la superficie.

Cuando su cabeza rompió la superficie del agua, la estaban esperando.

-¿Ves cómo no ha sido para tanto?- Rió una, tendiéndole la mano.-Vamos, sube aquí.

Emma aceptó su mano y subió a la roca con toda la gracia que pudo. Era consciente de que a pesar de que no lo pareciera, la atención de todas ellas estaba centrada en su persona. Relajó los músculos y sonrió. Ahora, más que nunca, necesitaba actuar.

-¿Qué era lo que te traía por aquí entonces, ...?

-Rubí- Dijo ella, con el tono más inocente que pudo.- Me llamo Rubí.

Dijo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza. Prefería ser precavida antes que irse demasiado de la lengua.

-La verdad es...- Fingió un titubeo nervioso- La verdad es que no sé lo que hago aquí. Veréis, yo… Digamos que no tenía una vida feliz- Comenzó, tratando de parecer afligida- Y, la otra noche, un muchacho verde apareció en mi ventana y me dijo que había un lugar en el cual yo podía ser feliz, y que tan sólo tenía que acompañarlo. Y entonces volé, ¿podéis creerlo?- Emma esperaba dar el tono de sorpresa apropiado a su voz, la de una mujer ingenua y bastante estúpida- Y me dijo.. Cuando llegamos, dijo que vosotras podríais ayudarme.

Ellas sonrieron.

-Por supuesto que te ayudaremos, cariño.- Sonrieron al unísono.

Mientras, sin que Emma lo percibiera, una figura oscura observaba entre los árboles.

* * *

><p><em>Nota de autora<em>

_Lo sé, me odiáis, Lo sé, soy odiosa. Debería haber actualizado en mayo. Lo siento. Y os digo lo siento de corazón._

_La verdad es que he de confesaros que sufrí un bloqueo tremendo con esta historia. No era capaz de pensar en continuarla y simplemente lo fui dejando y dejando. Sin embargo, aquí está. ¿Por qué?_

_La razón sois vosotras. Aun estando abandonada, esta historia seguía recibiendo reviews y favoritos y follows. Sois vosotras las que, al final, habéis conseguido empujarme a que la siga. Sois las culpables de que esta historia esté aquí. Y prometo que haré lo posible por acabarla, y que el próximo capítulo no tardará tanto. De verdad._

_Y ahora, dejando mi lado moñas aparte, espero que os haya gustado y, bueno, en el siguiente viene una de mis escenas favoritas. Just saying._

_Me encanta crear hype. xdd_

_Muchísimas gracias,_

_**Nhoa**._


End file.
